Sewing the Red String
by Stormwolfex
Summary: When two mothers decide that they should get their children together since they look cute together, you have a problem. Why, if the red string won't appear for them, just sew it yourself! Looks like we have trouble  Rating may change. Mikoto x Touma


Sewing the Red String

_**Author's Notes: Plot bunny. Nuff said.**_

_**So I was wondering what to do since I seem to have made a whole bunch of people cry with the latest chapter but I'll deal. This was an idea that has been floating around for a bit. So yeah, I decided to do some typing and here we go.**_

_**This is a more light and fluffy series, a short story really. Pairing should be obvious. Rating may change.**_

* * *

><p>"Ara! Misuzu-san! How long has it been?" Kamijou Shiina tittered as she came to a stop beside the exceptionally youthful brown-haired woman inside Tokyo University (Toudai). The black-haired woman, mother of Kamijou Touma, was no slouch in the youth department; she fitted in the young adult crowd comfortably despite having a grown son sixteen years of age. Currently dressed in a simple light-blue dress and a pink coat, Shiina could have passed for a young adult.<p>

"Ah! Shiina!" Misaka Misuzu looked surprised to see her friend (after only a couple of meetings) at Toudai, of all places. She had come here to take a course on Life Sciences. Poor Mikoto-chan probably needed a better diet and food if she wanted to… grow up. Brown-haired and well-endowed, the mother of Tokiwadai's Railgun had become good friends with Shiina after their meeting in Academy City for the Daihaseisai. Of course, there had been another factor but she supposed Shiina wouldn't want to know that her son had risked his life to save her from gun-wielding thugs. "You're looking beautiful, as always! What brings you to Toudai?"

"Ara Ara," Shiina laughed as the two began to walk down the corridor side by side, "I was bored at home and Touya-san is always away nowadays… so I decided to come and see if there were any part-time courses I could take to pass time. I have contacts here to help me, after all. Misuzu-san is here to study?"

"I was debating whether or not to take a course on Agriculture and Life Sciences but the schedule is just not my thing," Misuzu replied as they found a bench by the garden and sat down, "Maybe I should consider taking up more cooking courses for my Mikoto-chan."

"Ara, you seem very concerned for your daughter," Shiina pointed out with a smile.

Misuzu grinned, "Ah, Mikoto-chan is a young girl who needs more nutrition! I think she wants to catch your son's attention, you know."

Shiina's eyebrow lifted, "Ara, ara… Touma-san is turning out to be someone I know… always with a girl, that son of mine."

"Mikoto-chan always talks about him so affectionately – 'That idiot this' and 'that idiot that'," Misuzu giggled, "I think she wants him to pay more attention to her."

Shiina laughed, "I think Touma-san isn't aware of that… like someone I know… You have to lay the facts in front of him to get the message through, hohoho."

It was then Misuzu had an idea. A devious one, to be sure. But women were always devious… even one as childish (according to Mikoto) as Misuzu, "Oi, Shiina. How do you think our children look together?"

"Why, they look cute together. At least, your daughter does. Touma-san doesn't quite share her enthusiasm, I garner," Shiina replied, her eyes meeting Misuzu's in understanding as they shared a wicked smile.

"How about we bring them together?" Misuzu suggested bluntly, inching closer to Shiina, "With Mikoto-chan's attitude, I think she'd find hard to get a man who can match her evenly… But your son has proven to be more than a match for her. Why, I've never seen her stuttering so much in my life!"

"Oh dear," Shiina giggled, "It seems we are becoming matchmakers… But they are too young, don't you think?"

"Why, they are never too young to fall in love!" Misuzu declared passionately, "I fell in love with my husband when I was still young and a… 'innocent'."

"Ohohoho!" Shiina covered her mouth with an understanding grin of her own, "I can understand. Why, I had to snatch Touya-san before the hordes of women got to him. Alas, he still hasn't curbed his charm yet…"

"But isn't that what makes them… you know… delicious?" Misuzu hinted.

"Oh yes," Shiina purred, "It does."

"That is why I must have Mikoto-chan find a good man before she's left on the shelf! Touma-san would make her very happy, I'm sure."

"Hmmm…" Shiina nodded thoughtfully, "Why, Misuzu-san… I was not aware our Touma-san has endeared himself to you as well. Ara Ara… too much like his father, my son is. While I'm not convinced he's that great of a catch…"

"Why, you take your son too lightly," Misuzu pointed out, "Kamijou Touma has more or less shown to be a man in his own right."

"Really?" Shiina looked surprised. Of course, she had no idea that Touma had charged into the fray to save Misuzu's life but she could tell that Misuzu meant what she said. And besides, Touma was so clueless that the poor girl would have to drop an anvil on his head to get his attention. "Why, I had no idea. Umm… how about asking them to go with us on vacation for a while?"

"Why, that's a brilliant idea!" Misuzu exclaimed, "We could tell them we're bored, ask them to accompany us to the beach or something…"

"Ah, but we must do it separately," Shiina suggested with a wink, "They'll be so surprised."

And then we shall help those two fall in love!" Misuzu sighed, her eyes shining.

"Hm, I don't doubt it for Mikoto-san, Misuzu-san…" Shiina said pragmatically, "The problem lies with our Touma-san…"

"Ah, then we must let Mikoto-chan catch his eye then, won't we?" Misuzu said, her mind already beginning to wander about wildly.

"Oh, yes." Shiina agreed, "I'll make preparations, then."

"Hold on," Misuzu snapped her fingers in excitement, "I'll help. But I need to inform my husband first."

Shiina tilted her head curiously. From what she had heard, Misuzu's husband was rarely at home so this certainly was strange to her. At the questioning look on Shiina face, Misuzu made a peace sign.

"My husband has loads of contacts. I'm pretty sure he can arrange for Mikoto-chan to take a vacation without much trouble, unlike last time," Misuzu explained.

"Last time?"

"Oh it doesn't matter," Misuzu responded hastily, "Come on! Let's see how we can bring them together!"

_*** XXX ***_

_Couple of Days Later~_

Kamijou Touma was having a typical day which consisted of – Feeding Index, feeding Index and feeding Index. Oh, and getting his head bitten. Frankly, the nun went through his stock of food faster than a swarm of locusts, which frightening since the girl in question was still somehow as petite as before. It was no wonder he often likened her stomach to a black hole. Nothing seemed to come out.

At all.

However, what little fortune he had was apparently making itself known now since she had finally fallen asleep on his bed with Sphinx, their cat, in tow. Which also meant that he could finally eat something without Index snatching it away. For a brief moment, Touma wondered how exactly she had come to stay with him but shrugged it off. He had no memories before the month of July, meaning that he only had a few months of memories to draw upon now. He remembered nothing – How his family was like, the people he knew…

But he walked on.

Thankfully, he had managed to scrape a passing grade for his latest string of tests. Otherwise, he would be stuck with supplementary classes again for the brief school holiday that Academy City had specifically for its students. At least he had something to be thankful for. He just hoped that Tsuchimikado Motoharu wouldn't suddenly bust into his dorm room and state that the world was in trouble again or something.

Speak well of being called a 'hero' but even someone like him needed some R&R.

Seriously.

At this moment, his phone buzzed and Touma moaned silently. To whatever God that was not pissed of by his Imagine Breaker, Touma prayed that it wasn't from Tsuchimikado, Stiyl Magnus or even Kanzaki Kaori. To his surprise though, the caller ID said 'Mother'.

He blinked.

Wow, this was rare. "Hello?" he answered without a second thought, knowing that it had to be important for his mother to be calling him during the school-break. "Mum?"

"Ara! Touma-san!" his mother's polite and respectful voice came through the phone clearly and Touma shivered. For some reason, while he didn't remember his mother, she still gave him the chills while making him warm and fuzzy at the same time. It was the oddest thing. Of course, her politeness was certainly familiar. "How are you doing?"

"Oh? I'm fine… I guess. Eating well…" he shot Index an exasperated look, "and sleeping well, I guess." He touched his head with a grimace and glanced at the bathtub where he spent his nights away from his bed. Ah well, it wasn't as if it was that bad… just… well. Such Misfortune.

"Hmm… you don't sound too convinced with your own words, Touma-san~" Shiina's voice was still pleasant but Touma gulped involuntarily. "In any case, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany your Mother for a little vacation. Alone, of course."

"Vacation?" Touma echoed blankly, "Uh… why so sudden? And… alone?"

"Why, is it wrong for a mother to spend some time with her son that has been getting into all sorts of scrapes lately?" Shiina remarked but an aura of menace seemed to leak through the phone and Touma felt the hairs on his arm stand on end, "So that's why I want to vacation with you. Your Father will be joining us later. I would prefer that your… Index friend did not come this time."

"Uh…" Touma scratched his head nervously, "I don't know. I mean, I have to get permission to leave Academy City on such short notice and –"

Shiina giggled over the phone, cutting Touma off. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I've already gotten permission from the teacher's about this. So you don't have anymore excuses, Touma-san."

"But… What about Index?"

His doorbell rung in response.

_*** XXX ***_

The thing about hiring a backstabber to do your dirty work was that you could never be sure when he would turn on you. Oh, you could keep his stuff on a leash but the moment the leash was loose… there was nothing to stop them from exacting vengeance.

Like now.

However, in this case, Kumokawa Seria was seriously considering leaving the various members of the Board of Directors of Academy City in this state. Her lips twitched in the semblance of smile. "Tsuchimikado Motoharu. You son of a bitch," she said to herself as she walked up to the hog-tied, partially undressed and strapped to various embarrassing positions members of the Board. "Having trouble?" she inquired sweetly with one hand on her waist as they turned to face her in horror while attempting to loosen their bonds.

"Kumokawa!" an American shrieked in English, "Untie me now! I will get that backstabbing son of a bitch for this!" Beside him, a French member of the Board was cursing in such a colourful manner that the upperclassman was tempted to stuff one of the nearby… was that a rubber ball? Seria needed to laugh and needed to do it badly. Unable to do so, however, she instead began to cough.

"Are you certain?" she said with a perfectly straight face after a violent fit of coughs and the Board froze as they saw the thin sheet of film in Kumokawa's hands. Not all the members were captured, of course. But six was overkill as it were. "I'm pretty sure the outside contact that got Tsuchimikado Motoharu (That Bastard) to perpetrate these… uh… atrocities (wonderful situation) already has these. Do you honestly want to make him an enemy?"

She was talking about Misaka Tabikake, the Railgun's father. An influential man whom even Seria was careful to keep clear of. He was nothing like the Board of Directors. He was far, far more than that. From what she had heard, the man had the balls to threaten Aleister. He had threatened one of the most powerful man in the world over the phone without flinching. This situation was probably his warning to them for attempting to eliminate his wife in Academy City through Skill-Out. Brutal, uncouth… but effective. Who would have thought that Motoharu had a thing for bondage.

"This cannot be tolerated!" the American snapped.

"Really? You do recall that he's got intel on each and every one of you? Mind you, he is letting you off lightly by just asking you to give the Railgun and Imagine Breaker permission to go on vacation." Seria pointed out. She had a vague idea what that permission was about, seeing as how Motoharu had said something about 'Matchmaking' and 'Mother'. Well, if the Railgun could make someone as thick as Kamijou Touma understand her feminine signals then she deserved him.

"…" a moment of silence hung in the air.

Finally deciding that having photos of being strapped in bondage leaked into the internet and other… 'shifty' details as well was probably not favourable, the members of the Board mumbled their reply to Seria. "Fine, just… untie us, will you?" they whispered.

Seria grinned as she kept the photo reel.

Sometimes, a job like this had perks. This was one of the times.

_*** XXX ***_

Touma opened the door to see Tsuchimikado Motoharu at his doorstep with the giant named Stiyl Magnus beside him. Blankly, Touma stared at the two. "Trouble?" he mouthed, one hand over the receiver.

Motoharu shook his head.

"Stiyl was missing Index, see…" Motoharu began.

"I was not!" Stiyl grumbled despite the fact that his eyes were fixed over Touma's shoulder and at Index's slumbering form.

"So I decided that since it was the break, maybe we could take her off your hands for a bit. You know, let the two of them catch up. Or something," Motoharu said. It wasn't technically true of course. He had received a phone call from a very influential man in the morning telling him that he had a job. And well, who was he to deny a huge paycheck, more time with Maika and pairing Kami-yan up with his tsundere Ojou-sama?

Tying the board up in bondage clothing, strapping them in various weird and fetish-inducing positions were just sweet toppings. With pictures included, of course. And toys, who could forget the toys?

He could spare a little cash for Stiyl to feed Index, of course. All part of the plan. Tabikake could handle Aleister.

Touma looked at him disbelievingly, "Did someone put you up to this?" he asked.

"Why, Kami-yan! As a friend, I'm hurt that you would think so little of me! Was I not the one who got neechin to dress up in that marvellous ero-maid fallen angel outfit for you?" Motoharu lied smoothly.

"…" Touma paled and looked away, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He mumbled as he turned back to speak to his mother, "Mom? Yeah, I think it's fine then. I've got someone to look after Index. Yeah. Alright, send me the details soon." Putting down the phone, he turned to face Stiyl and Motoharu quizzically.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Stiyl said impatiently as he bent his head and entered Touma's apartment.

"Uh, Index?" Touma called as the nun stirred and opened her eyes.

"Uwah… Touma? Why is the redhead priest here?" Index asked quietly.

"Oh, he's here to take care of you for a bit. My mom wants me to go on vacation with her to catch up or something," Touma responded distractedly as he rummaged through his cupboard for his luggage.

"Ah! Then you're leaving me behind?" Index demanded.

"Well, it's my mom's idea," Touma defended himself hastily, "said it wouldn't be a mother-son thing if I wasn't alone."

"Oh," Index sounded upset.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it. I'll be taking care of you and providing food for you while he's gone," Stiyl said gruffly.

Index looked at him disbelievingly.

"Um… Lots and lots of food? All you can eat?" Stiyl offered lamely.

That got Index's attention. "Really?" she asked, her eyes widening in anticipation, "All I can eat?"

"Yay! Let's eat! Have fun on your trip Touma!" Index cheered as Stiyl shook his head wryly as he followed the eager and hungry nun out with Motoharu.

Touma sighed. "Oi, oi, oi... So, in the end… all that mattered to you was the food!" he muttered under his breath dryly as he began to pack. He had a ride to catch in the morning, after all.

_*** XXX ***_

"You're leaving for vacation?" Shirai Kuroko shrieked indignantly as Misaka Mikoto tossed her empty luggage on the bed to start packing, "Onee-sama! How can you leave Kuroko all by her lonesome self and go off with your delightful mother without me?"

"It's exactly because she's my mother that I don't need trouble with pigtails tagging behind me," Mikoto shot back bluntly and Kuroko reeled as if she had been stabbed. "Besides, didn't Konori-sempai say that you have to report for Judgment duty for a new case?"

"Ack!" Kuroko took a step back, "how did you know?"

"Uiharu told me," Mikoto informed her archly.

Kuroko scowled, "Why that little…"

"Besides, the whole thing was last minute. My mom's a mess without me anyway. Since she managed to secure permission for me to leave, why not?" Mikoto added as she tossed in several essentials, change of clothes, swimwear…

"Then, what will I do without you?" Kuroko implored.

"Preferably? Nothing that has to do with stealing my stuff, sleeping on my bed and breaking and entering my locker," Mikoto deadpanned, Kuroko paling more and more with each and every activity listed. "And don't even get me started on what you do when I'm not around."

"Ah! But Onee-sama! That is Kuroko's expression of love! Sniffing your underwear and sleeping on your bed are but mere trivialities! Onee – GWAH!" Kuroko jerked and fell over in a charred heap as Mikoto shocked her without warning, a furious look on her face.

"If I come back and find that you've been doing unspeakable things to my possessions…" Mikoto growled, cracking her knuckles threateningly, "Then I'll do something that will make sure you can't try it again."

"You can't kick me out, Onee-sama," Kuroko said confidently.

"I can tell the Dorm Supervisor though," Mikoto pointed out with a pleasant smile.

"Eh?" Kuroko shrank back in fear. "Y-you wouldn't?" she stammered.

"Try me." Mikoto smiled as she went back to packing.

Kuroko was terrified. But that wasn't going to stop her from expressing her love. How could it? Love could overcome all! Even one as terrifying as the Dorm Supervisor. The only question was – How would she escape detection?

And so, the teleporter plotted.

She would soon find out, however, that when two mothers plot… they're unstoppable.

_*** XXX ***_

"Outside the gate, there's a car waiting for you, huh?" Touma read the message on his phone with a raised eyebrow as he handed his ID to the checkpoint guard, who scanned it in and asked him to fill up the leave permit. "You'll know it when you see it. It's a black sedan." He did have to wonder how his mother had managed to get all the details sorted out so… easily. It was as if she had help or something. But this was supposed to be a mother and son thing… right?

Touma had a bad feeling in his gut. It was like walking along a plank suspended in mid-air. Something like that.

Nodding as the guard confirmed the details and let him through, Kamijou Touma walked absent-mindedly outside Academy City, where a lone car was waiting. "Wow," Touma had to admit that the car certainly looked expensive. The windows were darkened though, so he really couldn't see anything. Keeping his phone into his pocket and lugging his heavy luggage along, he opened the door of the car with a sigh.

"Well, took you along enough. You're the guest, right? Now who are you supposed to…" Misaka Mikoto's eyes met Kamijou Touma's.

They stared.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I love matchmaking mothers (in anime). They can be so evil, don't you agree? Oh, but I exaggerated Misaka Tabikake a bit. What can I say? The man is badass.**_

_**Next stop, vacation with the two youthful mothers and the two teens! What with swimsuits, evil mothers and matchmaking plus Touma being thickheaded! **_

_**Till next time folks,**_

_**Stormwolfex**_


End file.
